The Primary Breast Cancer Therapy Group (NSABP) is a multidisciplinary cooperative group consisting of surgeons, radiation therapists, pathologists, medical oncologists and, at present, is conducting seven major protocols. This institution has been a participant in this Project since May 1, 1974. This grant application is being submitted for our institution's participation in the protocols conducted by the Primary Breast Cancer Therapy Group (NSABP) and should be considered with the Headquarters grant application submitted by the project Chairman, Dr. Bernard Fisher. In addition to participating in all Protocols we have provided the Headquarters Office with samples of breast tumor for estrogen binding and blood samples for hormonal assay to determine the effect of chemotherapy on ovarian activity and for determination of biological markers.